


Ad victorium

by NymeriaPoisonArrow



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Diamond City, F/M, Home Plate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Kink, Power Play, Shameless Smut, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaPoisonArrow/pseuds/NymeriaPoisonArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knight Kit Wood and Paladin Danse compete for power and also finally give into their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad victorium

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut to pass the time while I wait for my writer's block to go away. Involves the SS from my work Forged with Steel, but the two works are not linked.

Kit unlocks the door to her Diamond City home. They had been travelling for three days from Salem, both of them are exhausted and in a bad mood. The whole way to Diamond City they had argued about who should take point on their missions, it didn’t help that it rained the whole way too, further souring their moods. It would be good to spend a night in a safe and dry environment _. Both of us might even get to sleep tonight_ , Danse thought as he stepped out of his power armour. He cracks his neck, stiff from being in the metal suit all day.   

The house was sparsely furnished as she never spent much time here. She had bought it to be a home for her and Shaun, once she got him back. But, between running errands for the Minutemen and the Brotherhood of Steel, she never had the chance to refurbish the place. Still, it was a roof over their heads and a warm, soft mattress to lie on instead of the cold, hard ground. Maybe after a good night's sleep they would both be in a good mood tomorrow.

She can hear the hiss of Danse’s power armour unlocking and risks a glance over her shoulder to see the well-muscled figure he hid beneath the metal suit he wore like second skin. He notices her gaze and they both look away blushing. They had been playing this game of cat and mouse for weeks now, though neither wanted to admit it. That became the whole game itself;  _not_ admitting it. Otherwise the other person held all the power and they both were in it to win. 

Kit bends over to remove her shin guards, sticking her ass out more than necessary, hoping Danse would notice.

He does.

Danse stops sorting through their supplies when he sees her bend over. His eyes following the curve of her shapely rear, squeezed into her BOS uniform. He swallows hard to remove the lump forming in his throat. _Stop this. She is your subordinate. You cannot be thinking of her like this._

She leaves out a small sigh as she takes off the rest of her armour pieces, the sound goes straight to his groin. He adjusts the crotch of his uniform which was now becoming uncomfortably strained. He knows that she's doing this on purpose, but right now he doesn't really care. All he cares about right now is the raging erection in his pants.

“I’ll be down in a second. I just want to get out of my uniform.” He nodded his reply, trying to banish the image of her stripping in front of him. _Get a hold of yourself. You are her CO._ Danse returned his focus to the supplies, running through their rations. They would have to restock before they left Diamond City tomorrow.

His musings are interrupted when Kit calls out from upstairs. “Umm… Paladin Danse? Would you mind helping me with something?”

The truth is, Kit didn’t need help with anything. She had felt his eyes watching her as she removed her armour and something just sparked within her. She didn’t want to play their little game anymore. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her and right now, she craved the feel of the Paladin’s hand over her body.

She heard his footsteps on the stairs and then his baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine. “You needed help with something?” _Here goes nothing._

“Yeah, I can’t unclasp the buckle at the top of my uniform. I was hoping you could get it, since you have more experience with these jumpsuits.” She saunters forward and places her hand on his bare forearm, breaking the physical barrier between them, and looks up into his eyes through thick lashes. His pupils dilate, obscuring the golden brown irises. Kit watches as his Adam’s apple bobs while he gulps in air and a light pink blush spreads across his cheeks. “Uhh… I g-guess.”

His hands have a slight tremble when he brings them up to just below her neck. She watches his face to whole time he undoes the buckle, thinking how easy would it be to just lean forward and kiss him. He drops his hands and stands back immediately. “There. If there’s nothing else, I’ll wait downstairs.” _Damn it. I thought I had him._

Her hand shoots forward and grabs his arm, out of reflex. _Quick, think of something. Anything dummy!_ “Wait! There- there is one more thing.” He slowly turns and moves closer so she could smell the familiar scent of him. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain.

“My zipper. It gets caught and it needs a strong, _firm_ pull. Do you think you could do that for me too?” She runs her tongue along her bottom lip before pulling it in between her teeth. His eyes dart from her mouth to her eyes and back down again. He nods his head hesitantly but slowly works the zipper down so only the top of her cleavage could be seen.

 “Lower.” Her breath hitches in her throat and her voice comes out like a whisper. He looks up from her chest into her eyes trying to grasp her meaning, and licks his lips when he sees the hunger in her eyes. Danse closes the distance between them and tugs the zipper all the way down, his eyes never leaving hers. His hands come up to pull the material over her shoulders, freeing her round breasts. He watches as they bounce slightly and he brushes his thumb over one of her hardening nipples.

She brings her arms up and curls them around his neck, pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Their lips clash together and his tongue invades her mouth, rubbing against hers. She hums into his mouth while scraping her nails along his scalp. They break apart, their heavy breathing the only sound to be heard.

Danse begins to strip himself of his Brotherhood uniform and she watches how his supple back muscles ripple with the movement. He stops just at his hips, allowing the uniform to hang low enough for her to see the dark hairs below the fabric. Kit can feel the heat pooling between her thighs and she presses them together in anticipation. Deliberately slow, she shimmies out of the rest of her uniform, allowing it to pool at her feet. He approaches her and his hands slide down to the wet patch of curls at the apex of her legs. "Good girl", he murmurs softly against her ear. A gasp escapes her lips and she presses into his hand.

Kit can feel his erection through his uniform and she cups her hand over it, giving it a light squeeze. He groans with pleasure and butterflies form in her stomach. “You’re a big boy, Paladin.” She coos softly, beckoning him over to the bed. She feels the bed hit the back of her knees and she sits down, now eye level with the large bulge in Danse’s uniform. Tugging the material down, she allows his cock to spring free.

Danse leaves out a rumbling growl as she wraps her lips around the head of his cock and begins to lick the pre-cum off. He knows he won’t last long if she continues to suck him and he really wants to fuck her first. “No, stop. Kit, I want to- oh yes- no! Stop Kit, I want to be inside you.” Kit looks up into his eyes and he can see the light amusement in her emerald eyes, her cheeks hollowed around his thick cock. She sucks one last time with a loud _pop_ ricocheting around the room.

She lies back on the bed while he climbs on top her, trapping her under his body. He pins her hands above her head, “I am in charge here and you will do as I say. Do not move these until I tell you to.” She bites her lip, grinning widely. His mouth attacks hers again, their tongues rolling against each other. The scratchy feel of his stubble against her soft flesh sends a chill down her spine. His hands roam over her body exploring every curve. One settles on her waist, holding her close to him while the other cups her ass.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do this. Ever since you came running into the police station that night, I have thought about you every night.” His lips move down and he begins ravaging her neck eliciting little whines and breathy moans. “Oh Danse. _Please_.” He smiles against her skin as she begs for his touch. _I’ll show her who’s in charge_. As his lips close over one of her nipples, she arches her back and her hands run through his hair. Danse pulls away, a delicious and devilish grin on his face while Kit leaves out an exasperated cry. “I told you to not move your hands until I said so.”

“Please Danse. I’m _begging_ you.”

His cocks twitches with her words. “I think you can beg a little better than that. Knight.” Kit begins to rub her wet lips against the tip of Danse’s cock. Her eyes are heavily lidded, her voice a needy purr. “Please Paladin, touch me. Fuck me. I’ll do anything for you. Sir.” Danse closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath, trying to calm himself before he climaxes too soon.

He sinks into her tight pussy slowly and almost comes when she contracts around him. He pulls almost all the way out before sliding in deeper. Danse continues his torturous and measured pace, enjoying every moment Kit writhes underneath him. Her green gaze fixes upon his face and he loves how her eyes would widen every time he sinks into her. “Oh Danse please. Fuck me. Come on baby. Come on.”

His thumb circles around her swollen clitoris and Kit gasps, her back curving into the perfect arch. “On your knees Knight.” A shudder passes through Kit’s body. She loves how commanding he is and she is more than willing to submit for now.  _I'll let him play his game for now, but he won't win in the end._

 She turns over so that her ass is in the air and her head is down on her forearms. As Danse fills her again with his tumescent cock, she lets out a drawn out moan. His hand snakes around in between her legs and begins to stimulate her sensitive nub. _Oh god. Oh god yes._

Her legs begin to tremble and she tightens the grip her pussy has on Danse. “Danse, I-I’m gonna… gonna come. Really soon.” Danse draws his hand away from her clit and stops all motion inside her. Kit can feel her orgasm dying away and almost cries with the desperation she feels.

“Beg for it. Beg me to let you come. Prove to me that you deserve it and I might let you come for me.” His voice is gravelly and lower than usual, intoxicated with the power he has over her.

Kit rocks her body back and forth, riding Danse while whimpering. “Please sir. Please let me come?” His hand returns to rubbing her clit and he starts fucking her hard, making the metal frame of the bed thud against the wall. "Good girl." he repeats. _She makes it too easy to win._ The fluttering inside her slowly builds again and Danse can feel her squeezing down on him. She’s close, but he can keep going, he’s had years to build up his stamina. He feels smug knowing that he can continue making her beg all night.

Last second, just as she builds up to a crescendo, Kit looks over her shoulder with a wicked glint in her jade irises. “Ad victorium, Paladin.” Danse comes so hard, his shock intensifying his climax that he collapses over Kit’s body. She pants as her orgasm rocks through her body and she drains all of the semen out of his cock.  _She made me... Just like that..._

They lie on the bed together, still catching their breath when Kit turns over to face Danse. She ruffles her hands through his now sweaty hair and kisses him lightly on the forehead. “You may be in control while we’re out on the field Danse, but while we’re in the bedroom, I’m in charge. It’s the only compromise I’m willing to arrange with you.” Danse looks down at their bodies tangled together, then back up to Kit’s face. 

“Deal.”


End file.
